Lies Ruin Friendships
by skylargould04
Summary: (Part 2 of Better off Friends) Hermione tells Ginny about her relationship with Draco, and word travels along fast. Everyone seems happy that the two are finally together, everyone except Ron that is. He plans to ruin their relationship. Will he go through with it?


"So how'd it go?" Ginny asked Hermione excitedly as Hermione walked through the door.

"Oh, Ginny. He was such a gentlemen," Hermione replied enthusiastically.

"So are you guys going out now?"

"Umm… yeah! I guess so."

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Gin, and who knows maybe I'll be saying that to you sometime in the near future."

"I doubt it," Ginny laughed.

"Hey, I'm serious. It could be any day now."

"Alright," Ginny laughed, "Whatever you say."

"Well I should probably get going. The boys have Quidditch practice soon, and I told them I would be there," Hermione informed Ginny.

"Hermione you do realize that two of your best friends play for Gryffindor, whereas your boyfriend plays for Slytherin. What are you going to do?"

"Well, both teams have different practice times, and I guess I'm just going to have to cheer for both the Gryffindor and Slytherin team."

"You're most likely the only Gryffindor cheering for Slytherin."

"No I don't believe I am."

"What do you mean?"

"You're also going to be a Gryffindor that cheers for Slytherin," Hermione said laughing.

"He's your boyfriend not mine," Ginny said also laughing, "Since he's my best friend's boyfriend though, I guess I'll cheer for him too, but the moment he does anything to hurt you or break your heart there's no way I'm cheering for that sad excuse of a man," she said protectively.

"Calm down. We've went out on one date, give him a break. He hasn't hurt me yet," Hermione said still laughing.

"I know, but still."

Hermione hugged Ginny. "See you later, Gin," she said as she walked out of the Girls Dormitory.

"Goodbye."

After Quidditch practice was over, Hermione walked back to the dormitories with Draco. Draco reached for Hermione's hand, and she accepted it. They left the Quidditch field with interlocked hands. "So have you talked to Potter and Weasley yet?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I've already told Ginny, so she most likely spread the word around, but probably only to our closest friends," Hermione replied.

"Good because I want everyone to know that we're official," he lifted up Hermione's hand, and lightly kissed the top of it.

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "As do I."

"Ugh, disgusting." Ron hid behind a large bush spying on the couple.

"Did you hear something?" Hermione asked Draco.

"No, I don't think so," he replied, "Let's head back to the dormitories. I don't want you to get hurt before we have our second date," he teased. He pulled her into a hug, and they kissed each other.

"That's it," Ron said clearly agitated, "Stupefy!" The beam of light from Ron's wand hit Draco, and sent him flying straight into a nearby briar patch.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed running towards him.

"Uhhhh…" he grunted, "Hermione?" He couldn't quite see after he was hit with the spell, but he knew Hermione would know what to do.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Hermione helps Draco to his feet. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and felt dizzy as she pulled him up.

"Yeah, I'm alright Mione. My vision's just a little fuzzy at the moment."

"I'm worried, so I'm taking you to the hospital wing."

"Mione, there's no need for that.. ah," Draco moaned as a sharp pain went through his head again.

Hermione pulled his arm up, and laid it on her shoulder so she could help him to the infirmary. "No, you're hurting. I'm taking you to get your vision checked, and it looks like your head is bothering you too."

"I'll be fine," he managed to say before losing consciousness.

Draco woke to Hermione's panicked voice. "Draco?"

"Wha...what happened?"

"You blacked out. I was so worried. I knew you weren't okay…" before she could finish her sentence, Draco lost consciousness again.

"Hermione?" Ron asked,"Is everything alright?"

"Oh, Ron. I'm so glad you're here. It's Draco, I need your help to get him to the hospital wing. How long have you been here? Did you happen to see who cast a spell on Draco. I thought I heard someone yell Stupefy, but I'm not for sure."

"No, I don't believe I did see anyone. Come on, I'll help you get him to the infirmary."

"Alright."

 _I sure hope Hermione won't kill me for this, but I need to break those two up some way or another. Even if it means that someone could get hurt in the process Hermione needs to realize that Draco's not good enough for her, and really is just a dirty, cheating, conniving little snake_.

The End!!

Part 3 will be coming out soon! ;)


End file.
